El Rey Poseidon
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Percy era perseguido por dos mujeres serpiente y tenia amnesia. Pensaba que nada se podía poner mas raro hasta que un hombre con un tridente aparece diciendo que es su padre. Parodia de El Rey León y aparición especial de Sr. Panda. El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: Crossover vs Adaptación. Para el foro Anteiku.


Aclaraciones: Esto es una parodia, la cual contiene escenas "supuestamente" divertidas y fuera de lugar. Esto sucede antes de El Hijo de Neptuno, justo cuando Percy huía de las gorgonas.

Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo, ojala les saque una que otra risa :3

_El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: Crossover vs Adaptación. Para el foro Anteiku._

.-.-.-.-

Percy apenas y había salido de La Casa del Lobo y ya tenía que preocuparse por dos mujeres serpiente, sin mencionar que no recordaba ni un comino de su vida, con excepción del nombre de Annabeth. Pero eso es otra historia.

Y si su suerte no fuera lo suficientemente mala al momento, se había tropezado y caído en un rio de agua sucia.

-¡¿Es enserio?!- Levanto los brazos implorando piedad a los dioses o a cualquier ser razonable que le respondiera –Tenia la boca abierta-.

Mientras Percy escupía el resto de porquería de su boca, el pequeño rio comenzó a temblar hasta que en donde debía estar el reflejo de Percy apareció la imagen de un hombre de mediana edad, con ojos verde mar y piel tostada.

-¡Waaa! ¡Estoy viejo!- Percy se sobresaltó al creer que aquel era su reflejo. El hombre del reflejo rodo los ojos y se desvaneció en el agua, donde volvió a aparecer el reflejo del semidiós -¡Ufff! Debo de estar alucinando, debí haber dormido más-.

Se sentó en la orilla del rio y tomo su mochila para checar que ninguna de sus pertenencias se hubiese caído. Después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden volvió a acomodar todo en su mochila.

Cabe mencionar que, acomodar para Percy significa: Mete todo y si no cierra… ciérralo a la fuerza.

Cuando "acomodaba" sus cosas, sintió como un escalofrió le subía por la espalda al escuchar aquella extraña voz cerca de el –Percy…Percy-.

Miro hacia su alrededor, no había nadie junto de él. Aún no había desaparecido el escalofrió que sintió, sentía que algo o alguien lo observaba fijamente.

Tomó a su panda de peluche y lo miro a los ojos –Muy bien, señor Panda Almohada- le dijo –Hemos estado viajando algo de tiempo juntos, hasta está empezándome a caer bien, así que no traicione mi confianza y dígame… ¿Es usted quien me esta espantado?-.

Silencio.

-¿Seguro? Si descubro que está haciéndome bromas pesadas…- pensando en el castigo más cruel posible para un muñeco de peluche que utilizaba de almohada todas las noches -…te pegare dulces en las orejas, si eso hare-.

De pronto el viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Las hojas de los arboles caían y volaban lejos del suelo. Las nubes se juntaban frente a él, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba pero no había ni un rastro de lluvia siquiera.

Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse de aquel extraño lugar, hasta que…

-Percy-.

-¿Panda?- dijo sujetando al peluche.

-Percy- seguía la voz –Mira hacia arriba-.

-Señor Panda, le dije que no me hicieras esas bromas- le reprimió el chico –Eres un panda muy malo-

-Percy, te hablo de aquí arriba- respondió la voz. Percy sujetó al Señor Panda Almohada contra su pecho y pronuncio:

-¿Dios?

-No Percy, yo soy tu padre- por fin Percy miro el cielo; las nubes de tormenta habían tomado la forma de un hombre con un tridente en manos, el cual era quien le hablaba –Percy ¿Acaso me has olvidado?-.

La silueta era difícil de distinguir para Percy pero salvia que se le hacía familiar ese rostro –No… eso nunca-. Le respondió en modo dramático.

-Olvidaste quien eres y así me olvidaste a mí- dijo su padre.

"Que uno no puede tener amnesia sin que se lo reprochen ¿O qué?" pensó.

-Ve en tu interior, Percy, eres más de lo que eres ahora- el hombre agito su tridente haciendo que el rio se estremeciera, haciendo que Percy volviera a ver su reflejo –Toma tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida-.

Aparecieron imágenes en el rio. Un campo de fresas, una playa, un plato de enchiladas recién hechas y una chica rubia, Annabeth.

-¿Cómo puedo regresar?... no soy el mismo de antes- abrazo a su panda añorando lo que las imágenes en el rio mostraban, todo lo que amaba estaba ahí –Lo que daría para volver a ver… a ese plato de enchiladas-.

-Recuerda quien eres…- dijo el hombre del tridente, comenzaba alejarse entre las nubes –Tu eres mi hijo, un sirenito azul verdadero-.

Percy lucia aun confundido y con un montón de preguntas en mente.

Las nubes comenzaron a alejarse y con ellas la silueta del hombre tridente –Recuerda quien eres-.

-¡No, padre!- comenzó a correr detrás de las nubes de tormenta –Padre no me dejes, tengo frio-.

-Recuérdalo

-¡Padre!

-Recuérdalo

-¡No me dejes! Tengo algo que preguntarte

\- Recuérdalo- siguió corriendo pero ya era inútil. El hombre tridente y las nubes habían desaparecido en el firmamento nocturno.

Resignado se dejó caer en el suelo mirando las estrellas. Maldecía no recordar nada, no poder tener lo que alguna vez amo… su plato de enchiladas… oh y Annabeth.

Miró al Señor Panda Almohada a los ojos de plástico –Que clima tan peculiar ¿No crees?-.

Silencio.

-Sí, parece que los vientos cambian… y se vuelven olorosos- reflexiono –Umm debería dedicarme a la poesía… nah, me moriría de hambre-.

Volvió a meter al Señor Panda en mi mochila para seguir su camino.

-Vaya, creo que a aquel hombre se le olvido decirme un detalle importante- Dijo para sí mismo –El inteligente olvido decirme su nombre, eso me hubiera sido de mucha ayuda-.

Como si el destino le estuviera jugando una broma de mal gusto. Percy escucho unos horribles siseos cerca de donde se encontraban.

Se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con lo que temía -¡Oh maldición!- se quejó –Las mujeres serpiente de nuevo-.

Comenzó a alejarse de ahí, esperando que aquellos monstruos no lo siguieran.

_Más vale aquí corrió, que aquí murió. _

Fin?

**X.x.X.x.X**

**¿Demasiado random?**

**La verdad me divertí haciendo esto, fue muy divertido pasar tiempo con mi raro humor.**

**Reto: Completado**

**Reviews?**


End file.
